


tender

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Emotional Sex, Hickies, Just Got Drafted Sex, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, look russian diminutives are hard, multiple pet names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: Zhenya is sweet with him, sweet and tender and Andreika is sosmitten.





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back on my bullshit hell yeah

Andrei is drafted in the _NHL_ now. He’s drafted and can’t even _believe it_ , that’s how amazing it is. His mom, dad and brother are there to witness him get called up onto the stage and he’s smiling so wide that he thinks that his cheeks will ache. Once he’s ushered off the stage, he taken to where Dahlin is and waits for Kotkaniemi to come back.

They take several photos, since they _are_ the top three picks. Andrei is tired of all the photos and questions that reporters take and ask him. He really wants to go eat dinner with his parents and to go back to his hotel room. It’s when he sees his brother that he realizes that his evening is going to be busy.

Zhenya is looking at him and he can feel heat rush to his face. It’s been a while since he’s seen that look, filled with want and he shivers. He swallows and tosses a grin back.

* * *

He’s not expecting Zhenya until later. The knock at his door isn’t unexpected but he’s still not prepared for the sight of Zhenya, looking slightly disheveled with a couple of buttons on his shirt undone. <<Hello Andryusha. Did you miss me?>>

Andrei pulls his brother into his room, barely closing the door before kissing him. He’s _missed_ this, missed kissing him whenever. Breaking the kiss, Andrei says  <<Of course I missed you! Don’t you know what you do to me?>> and goes to kiss Zhenya again. They kiss for long minutes, Zhenya slipping his tongue into Andreika’s mouth, tasting the lingering champagne that their parents bought to celebrate. Andryusha kisses him like he’s hungry, desperate and needy. Zhenya breaks the kiss and goes to kiss his brothers neck, making Andreika squeak in surprise. <<Slow down now. We have all night.>>

Zhenya knows why Andryusha is so desperate, knows that he’s worried that what they have going on will vanish or that it’ll putter out once the season truly starts. But they’ve done long distance and can continue doing that until they can’t or they find a solution. He kisses under Anderika’s ear and it earns him a soft whimper, Andreika gripping at his shoulders as his hips jerk up. Zhenya tends to forget how sensitive his baby brother is, how if he really wanted to be mean he could just kiss and bite at his neck until he came. But he’s not that cruel.

Zhenya leads Andryusha to the bed, all while sucking a smallish mark below his ear, biting at Andreika’s neck until his brother whines high and needy, spreading his legs. Zhenya grins and goes back to kissing him, hitching his shirt up to rub as his belly. <<Such a good boy for me, yeah? So sweet and mine only, yes?>>

Andreika moans loud at what he says, his love for being called sweet names and told sweet things going straight to his cock. It twitches and he does a full body shudder, feeling overwhelmed and needy and desperate. <<Please please please, _Zhenya_ >> Andrei begs not really knowing what he’s begging for but he just wants Zhenya’s hands on him.

Zhenya takes pity on him then, petting his stomach in what _should_ be a soothing manner but really only serves to make him needier, making him kiss his brother breathless. Andrei lets out a grunt of frustration at the angle before climbing onto his brothers lap, grinding down and moaning in unison with Zhenya over how _good_ it feels. He wants and wants and wants. And Zhenya gives him what he needs.

They rut against one another for what seems like eternity until Zhenya undoes his belt and then Andreika’s and pulls their cocks out. Andryusha makes a noise (that he would later deny was him) high in his throat and looks at Zhenya with a glassy eyed expression. Zhenya knows that look, knows that his Andryusha is close to coming. <<Be a good boy for me and come. Let me watch you feel good.>> is all Zhenya can get out before Andreika moans, making these little _oh oh oh_ sounds as he comes all over Zhenya’s shirt. Zhenya isn’t too far behind him.

* * *

Zhenya is older than him by three years and sometimes it makes him feel small, little in a way that doesn’t happen often when you and your sibling are the same height. It’s comforting, especially when they curl around one another, tangling their limbs in a way that betrays their “just sibling” persona. Andrei doesn’t really care, as long as he can have this every so often. Zhenya kisses him goodnight, tells him he loves him and rubs his back as he falls asleep.


End file.
